Love in the Sand ItachixGaara Yaoi
by xItachixYaoix
Summary: Gaara has never had a real lover before, and never intends to. But someone from afar is watching him. Will this love last? GaaraxItachi Yaoi, small lemon warning. Please Review. ItachixGaara ItaxGaa please check author pro for updates
1. Chapter 1

The fifth Kazeage wandered the empty streets of his village. He has been the Kazeage for years now. But there has been one thing always out of place. Love. He hasn't dated anyone before, but everyone just seems to be out for his power and fame. He has completely given up, thinking he was just going to live his life alone, forever. Until tonight.

Gaara walked to the edge of the dark village, like he did most nights. He stared at the brilliantly bright moon, seeming at peace with himself. He always came here at night to relax from his utterly busy work days, but tonight the moon seemed different. Gaara suddenly heard faint steps from afar. He raised the creamy white sand around him in defense, for he easily noticed this approaching man was no one of the sand.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked swiftly without any hesitation. The man chuckled lightly under the shadows. The man paced himself as he walked closer to Gaara. He prepared himself to fight this strange man.  
"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight..." This mans voice was vaguely familiar to Gaara. The figure stepped into the light reveling himself. His dark brown eyes' shined in the moon light, and his long coat blowing in the wind. "You may not remember me, Gaara-Kun,." Gaara waited for him to state his name. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

Gaara instantly thought of Saskue. The young boy who was quite an annoyance to him. Then he remembered his older brother. He was part of the Akatsuki, the evil organization that kidnaped him all those years ago. Gaara's sand flung rapidly at Itachi, sand flying everywhere ready to kill Itachi at any moment. He swiftly dodged it and gained his way closer to Gaara.  
"What do you want?" Gaara asked with a flat, emotionless face.  
"Please clam down. I am not here to fight. I came here to tell you something..."  
Gaara waited impatiently for Itachi to tell him what he had to say. Gaara wasstanding stiff, curious of what he would say. "well..." Itachi paused. He decided to just get to the point. " I love you, Gaara." Itachi announced softly. Gaara eyes widened slightly, utterly surprised and confused. He barely knew Itachi, and now he said he loved him? Plus, he is a man. Gaara would never be with another man, would he?  
Itachi saw his chance he swiftly and carefully walked up to Gaara. He wrapped his long arms around Gaara's petite waist. Gaara's body stiffened, too afraid to move. His touch felt strange, he couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling now. He didn't understand it, his heart started to beat rapidly and his stomach felt weird. His body stiffened and he furiously tried to shake Itachi off. He didn't understand what was going on, all he knew was love with man and women, but Gaara never even thought about another man before.  
Itachi tilted his head down, smelling the sweet sent of Gaara's hair. His long black bangs gently swept the side of Gaara's pale face. He lightly kissed his bright pink cheek ,gently moving his way up. Gaara shivered at touch afraid what he was going to do next. Itachi moaned and nibbled on Gaara's left ears roughly, with passionately Gaara let out a surprise moan. Neither one of them expected for Gaara to moan, but apparently Gaara had very sensitive ears. Itachi chuckled and stared into Gaara's eyes. Itachi pressed his lips against Gaara's .Their lips moved in sink with each other. Itachi forced his tongue into Gaara's mouth tasting the sweet taste of strawberry. Itachi pushed him against the wall and began to lift Gaara's shirt up.  
"Nuu-no..Stop it!" Gaara managed to mumble under his constant moaning from Itachi's touch. He tried to push Itachi away again, hitting him this time very hard. Itachi ignored his pleads and punched, lifting his shirt off. He moved his mouth down , now sucking on Gaara's pink nubs, feeling them harden under his touch. He bit down grinding his teeth together. Gaara let out a loud moan, begging for him to stop. Itachi licked his nipple once more and looked up at Gaara.  
"If you want me to stop just ask." Itachi said with a stoic face, but he had pleading eyes, begging for more. Gaara didn't answer, he looked away blushing. Gaara flinched as Itachi began to unbutton his pants.   
"Nu-No! Itachi Stop!" Gaara really meant it this time. He pushed him away with a great force and started to run away. He looked back seeing the hurt he left behind in Itachi. Gaara's eyes were watering with hot tears as he disappeared into the night.

Months have passed since Gaara last seen Itachi. He told no one about it, not his family or his good friend, Naruto. But they could tell something was wrong. He had stopped going out to see the moon and he would lock himself in his office, saying he had too much paper work to come out. Naruto began to worry from the tales Temari had told him, so he come over to the Sand Village to check on him.  
"Gaara?" A faint voice called out for Gaara from his office door.  
"Come in Naruto.." Gaara announced standing from his chair. He was working on some of the new paper work he had received, and was somewhat glad someone came to distract him.   
Naruto slowly walked into his office with a childish smirk on his face. Naruto had grown over the years. He was even taller now and his bright yellow hair had grown longer. Yet, sadly Gaara was still fairly short compared to him. Naruto was wearing his usual orange jump suit and Gaara was wearing his long, baggy Kazeage robe. Gaara smirked slightly and offered his hand to Naruto. Naruto gladly shook it laughing.  
"How have you been, _Kazeage_-Gaara!" Naruto teased knowing that he should be addressing him formally, but never did anyway.  
"Good, good...What is with the surprise visit?" Gaara asked polity, not trying to sound rude. He offered Naruto a seat on his tint blue couch. Naruto gladly accepted and sat next to Gaara.  
"No real reason...its just been such a long time since we've been able to talk face to face."  
Gaara agreed, it has been too long. The two chatted for some time, discussing about old friends and how Naruto has been rumored to be recommend as the new Hokage once Tsunade retires.  
Naruto frowned and looked into Gaara's eyes.  
"If I do become Hokage I probably won't be able to visit much..." Naruto said with a hurt face. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Gaara didn't know how to reply without disappointing Naruto.  
"What happened to you that night Gaara?" Naruto finally spit out, revealing his true reason for coming out here. Gaara balled his hands into fists, understanding what he meant.  
"..."   
Naruto sighed and put his warm hand on Gaara's shoulder.   
"Gaara..." Naruto gently pushed Gaara down so he laid flat on the couch,  
"W-What are you doing Naruto?!" Gaara tried sit back up but Naruto just pushed him down again. Gaara should have easily been able to force Naruto off him, but he didn't.   
Naruto gently laid on top of Gaara kissing at his neck . Gaara's body stiffened his eyes wide open.  
"Gaara...I-..I-..." Naruto trailed off. Naruto opened Gaara's robe, revealing his bare chest. Naruto kissed Gaara's chest and began sucking on his nipples. He swirled his tongue around his nipples wildly feeling them harden. He bit down gently and grinded his teeth together. Gaara flinched and dug his nails into the soft couch. He arched his back up at the erotic feeling streaming through him. Naruto rubbed their hips together and moaned lightly, grinning. Naruto grabbed the sash that covered Gaara's lower parts and begun to untie it. Before he could pull it off, they heard a loud thump. Naruto immediately looked over at the door to see if anyone was about to walk in. A dark figure came from behind them, dark red eyes gleaming in the light.  
"Itachi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the Sand

Chapter 2

"Itachi!" Naruto announced with shock. Just with one glance of Itachi's bright red eye's you could tell he was utterly furious. Itachi slowly walked up to the dazed Naruto and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him off Gaara and threw him against the stone wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Itachi roared tightening his grip around Naruto's neck. "L-let go!" Naruto choked out as he struggled to free himself from Itachi's grasp.

"If I ever find you touching Gaara again..." Itachi paused.

"Your dead."

His face look normal and still, but his eyes showed a great rage that frightened Naruto. Itachi dropped Naruto to the floor and Naruto rushed out the door. The faint scream of Naruto's plead for the guards was herd clearly from inside Gaara's office. Itachi slowly turned to face the terrified Gaara.

"W-what's..-" Gaara mumbled before he was cut off by Itachi's cold lips. Itachi wrapped his long ice cold arms around Gaara's bare chest. Gaara sat stiff holding Itachi in his arms.

"Come with me..." Itachi whispered.

"But...but I can't..." Gaara stuttered.

"Gaara...Please.." Itachi looked deep into Gaara's light green eyes. The rushing steps of the guards were approaching the office . Gaara hesitantly nodded. Itachi lifted Gaara into his arms and jumped out of the circular window.

The wooden door flew open with several armed guards behind Naruto.

"Damn!" Naruto yelled hitting the stone wall with a force that the wall cracked a little. Naruto peered over at the couch and saw a small note left were Gaara once sat. He walked over and picked the tattered bit of paper. It read-

"_Don't threat..._

_-With much gratitude from, The Weasel."_

Gaara slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His body felt stiff and sticky. He couldn't recall what had just happened at the moment. He groaned and looked to his right. Itachi's face laid peacefully net to Gaara's, his long arms wrapped around Gaara's small waist. Gaara immediately noticed something...they were both _naked!_ His face fell and his eyes shot open, now remembering what had happened.

_Flashback_

"We are here.."Itachi and Gaara were deep in the forest far, far away from the sand village. Gaara followed Itachi's close to his side during the whole escape from the village. Gaara couldn't believe _he_ just ran away form his own village with a man who almost killed him! The sun was setting the sky turning from light blue to a creamy orange. The light in the forest was very dim that Gaara could barely see where he was walking.

"Close your eyes."

"hmm...?"

"Close you eyes..." Itachi repeated himself. Gaara meaninglessly closed his eyes, waiting for Itachi to get to the point. Itachi wrapped his arms around Gaara. Gaara flinched and began to open his eyes.

"Keep them closed." Itachi snapped. Gaara shut his eyes his body stiffening under Itachi's grasp. Gaara then herd a small tear and a moving of stone, yet Itachi's arms were still wrapped around him.

"You can open your eyes now." Gaara fluttered his eyes open. He found himself in a rather large room. From what he could see in the dim light, was a black- queen sized bed, a stone dresser, and a door that lead into the bathroom. There were no windows or a front door that should connect to the rest of the building, from what Gaara could see.

"Where..." Gaara muttered softly. Before he could finish his sentence he felt Itachi's arms wrap around him again. They didn't feel so cold anymore, they were actual very warm. Itachi's chest was pressed up against Gaara's back. His arms wrapped tightly around Gaara, he slipped his hand inside Gaara's robe, moving up and down feeling Gaara's smooth chest. Gaara stiffened and tried to avoid his sensual touch. Itachi pulled him closer, allowing no escape.

"w-wait.." Gaara pleaded. Itachi ignored him and pushed him down lightly onto his black covered bed. Gaara shut his eyes tightly. Itachi crawled on top of Gaara and bit down at his neck. Gaara flinched and let out a small moan. A tiny bleeding hickey was left were Itachi had bit down.

"I won't let anyone touch you ever again...You are _mine_..." Itachi whispered to Gaara. Gaara's ears twitched from the 'you are mine' part. He didn't understand what he meant. He didn't understand anything anymore. He was lost in the image of the fantastic dream he hoped was really happening.

Itachi slowly removed Gaara of his robe and removed his Akatsuki coat. He moved down and swirled his tongue around Gaara's bright pink nipple. It immediately perked up at touch. Gaara's body stiffened and he balled his hands into fists, fighting back his moans. Itachi softly ran his fingers down Gaara's chest. The erotic touch was too much for Gaara, he let out the low moan he had been holding back. The edge of Itachi's lip curved up very slightly, _almost _becoming a smile. Itachi slid down and quickly pulled Gaara's boxers off. Gaara gasped lightly and closed his legs together, embarrassed. Itachi chuckled softly and pecked Gaara on the cheek.

"Don't worry..." Itachi murmured. He opened Gaara's legs open and moved his face near his crouch. He creased his fingers over Gaara's manhood. Gaara's body tensed up, yet a faint shade of pink crossed his face. Itachi grabbed onto Gaara's cock with his long fingers rubbing around, feeling it harden. Gaara let out a soft moan and dug his fingers into the covers. Itachi licked the tip of the head, sending an immediate erotic feeling through his body. Itachi put the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the membrane. Gaara flinched and arched his back up, moaning loudly.

Itachi moved his head more down, the rest of Gaara's cock inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, moving up and down, giving Gaara pleasuring feeling. He let out another moan, his sweaty overheated body begging for more. Itachi slowing began to pick his pace up. The touch of Itachi's flesh on him was too much for him. He was ready to take it all right now. Itachi continued to move up and down sucking harder on the long, hard cock that belonged to Gaara.

"I-Itachi...I'm about to-!" Gaara panted, digging his fingers deeper into the covers.

Itachi felt the warm liquid flow into his mouth. He closed his eyes and suck up all the cum, but left a little in his mouth. He moved to Gaara's side and kissed him wildly. Gaara took the sweet cum from his mouth into his own, his face turning a dark pink. Itachi held Gaara, their flesh rubbing against each other softly. The two fell asleep, Itachi holding his grasp on them as morning approached.

_End Flashback_

_Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank all the people who had left reviews!! When ever i see a positive review i get so happy! Thanks! Someone suggested i write like the story on how Itachi fell in love with Gaara; well i was planing to explain that later on in the story-but i think writing a prequel to it is a great idea!! It'll most likely only be one chapter but i'll start working on it!_

_-Also i am currently looking for a new editor; if you are intrested please pm me or E-mail me at _


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi inhaled deeply as his eyes fluttered open. He looked over at to see A blushing Gaara and chuckled lightly.  
"Good morning Gaara." Itachi whispered seductively in his lover's ear. Gaara flinched as he felt Itachi's hands tickle his bare skin. He turned his head so Itachi wouldn't see his blushing face. Itachi sighed and let Gaara free of his grasp as he stood and stretched his stiff body. Gaara sat up quietly and watched Itachi's naked body get dressed with curiosity. The black haired man pulled on a black, long-sleeved cotton shirt and tight dark blue jeans. Gaara stared at him in awe. He looked amazing. It wasn't everyday that Gaara got to see Itachi in an outfit that wasn't his usual Akatsuki uniform.

Itachi looked over at Gaara and saw him gawking over him. Chuckling he rummaged through a nearby closet and threw a pile of clothing at him.  
"Get dressed. You'll catch a cold if you stay like that all day."  
Gaara peered down at the pile of clothing. There was a long-sleeved red shirt, and some black pants had been the Uchiha's choice. After a moment Gaara noticed Itachi hadn't given him any type of

underwear.  
"...umm..." Garaa hesitated to ask such an embarrassing question.  
"Yes, Gaara?"  
"Ummm...do you have any boxers I can wear?" Gaara looked down at the pile of clothing again, too embarrassed to ask facing him. Itachi chuckled lightly,  
"Sorry. I don't exactly wear anything of that matter." Gaara stared at Itachi questioning his statement. It took Gaara a minute, but he understood.  
"Ohh...!" Gaara's face turned a very light shade of pink.  
"Hurry up and get dressed. I have some business to attend to."  
"...hmm?"  
"Don't worry. You can come along if you like." Itachi added , not wanting to sound like he was abandoning his red haired lover. Gaara nodded slowly, not sure if he should even still be here. He quickly slipped on the clothing, feeling a little uncomfortable without any boxers. Itachi walked up next to Gaara and wrapped his arm around his waist. He passionately kissed Gaara forcing their bodies closer together. Gaara tried to move away from his grasp, but became dazed with the amazing feeling of Itachi's strong, muscled body against his. Itachi dropped his arms and walked away from Gaara. Staring at him confused Gaara cocked his head to one side.  
Itachi just shook his head and grabbed his cloak from the metal pole it hung on. He quickly slipped it on, and tied his forehead protector over his head.  
"Lets go."

The two were back in the quiet forest. The light was still fairly dim, yet it was already noon. It was quite chilly outside even though it was late spring. Gaara was glad that Itachi had given him the long cotton sweater to wear.  
Gaara hung by Itachi's side as they walked into through the forest. He looked up at Itachi's hard face. It was now much more serious and stiff, unlike the exotic face he saw last. Gaara stared at Itachi deeply wondering what he was thinking about. Itachi flinched and his eyes widened slightly.  
"...Look out!" Itachi snapped. He swiftly pushed Gaara down just as some Kunais' flew out from a hidden spot in the trees headed straight for Gaara. Gaara, surprised, fell to the ground with a loud thump. The weapons lightly skimmed Gaara, appearing to not cause much harm. He was wounded at the side of his neck and near a major artery on his leg, gushes of blood oozed their way down Gaara's pale skin. Itachi walked over to the dazed Gaara and knelled down to his side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice more calm. Gaara looked up and covered his bleeding neck with his hand. He pulled his hand back and stared at the red, hot liquid drip down his hand. Itachi stared at the wounds with a troubled look and began cleaning the blood off his neck with a white piece of cloth he'd pulled out from his pocket. When most of the blood was cleaned up, Itachi put a think creamy white band aid over the cut. Gaara flinched when Itachi's cold hands grazed his neck. Itachi then examined his leg, it didn't appear to injured much, so he just cleaned the blood up and didn't put a band aid.

The blood made Gaara anxious, his eyes widened and he began shaking a little. He hasn't seen his own blood in a _very_ long time. But he didn't freak out that much anymore. Ever since the Akatsuki extracted the one-tailed demon from him; he had no need for blood. But, overall he was surprised he didn't notice the trap. It seemed like when he is with Itachi, he lets his guard down He pulled him to his feet and wrapped his arms around his shaking body.  
"Don't worry...I won't let them get away with it..." Itachi whispered into Gaara's ear softly. Itachi's face was so close to Gaara, it made Gaara uncomfortable. He forced himself out of his grasp,  
"I should go."  
"No. I won't allow you to leave. Not yet."  
"I must, Itachi-san. I have to return to my village," Gaara said quite seriously. He was Kazakage after all. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to come along anymore. Itachi stared at him blankly and grabbed on to his wrist tightly. He dragged him forwards. Gaara tried to resist by pulling and he cursed at Itachi softly. He could have used his sand to free himself, attacking Itachi, but Gaara couldn't attack Itachi.  
"Leave the boy alone, Uchiha." A faded voice laughed, coming from above the tree tops. Itachi sighed and let go of his wrist. The figure jumped down, the man was around the same height of Gaara-shorter than Itachi. He had long blonde hair that was partly tied up.  
"Took you long enough Itachi, we were beginning to think you'd never come." He chuckled.  
"Just let us begin, Deidara." Itachi mumbled. Gaara's eyes narrowed, he recalled this man. He was the member of the Akatsuki who had abducted him. Deidara glared at Gaara and laughed,  
"With this menace here? You should know better than to bring him here Itachi."  
"Itachi-san!!" A perky voice called. A loud rustle came from the bushes as the other man ran out to hug Itachi. Itachi swiftly dodged the hug and the man fell the ground with a thump.  
"Baka! Tobi, we are here on a mission! This isn't time to fool around!" Yelled Deidara.  
"Itachi-san...!" Tobi whimpered from were he sat on the ground. Itachi glared over at Tobi furiously.

"Don't ever touch me Tobi." Itachi snapped with a sharp, angered voice.

-Thanks for reading! Many thanks to my new Beta Reader- NaruSasuRay! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'll just stop it here. Omg! I JUST noticed there is no lemon in this chapter! Sorry! I'll promise you a huge smexy lemon next chapter! ; Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Love in the Sand

Chapter 4

"What's going on Itachi-san?" Gaara whispered into his ear, staring at the two other Akatsuki members. Itachi stared at Gaara with an expression of sympathy. Just the way Gaara asked his question made Itachi think of Gaara as if he were a cute little boy. 

"You've fallen into one of Deidara's traps. Your just lucky that it didn't explode." Itachi turned his gaze to Deidara for a second. Itachi took a quick glance at Tobi,  
"...Gaara, could you go with Deidara for a minute. I need to have a talk with Tobi. Oh and Deidara…be careful with him. If I find one _single_ scratch on him…" 

"Don't worry so much." replied Deidara smirking. Itachi gave him a warning stare as he suddenly disappeared. Tobi gave an elated squeak of joy and disappeared as well.

"Seems like Itachi ditched you." Deidara laughed now standing next to Gaara, annoyed. Gaara didn't reply. He felt too awkward with Deidara. Deidara stared at Gaara steadily becoming more and more annoyed that Itachi had left him alone without even explaining what was happening. He sighed and leaned against a large tree. Gaara looked away from the blond man, trapped in his own confusing thoughts. _Is this real? _Gaara was lost in thought, he didn't understand. He used to think of Itachi of just another S-class criminal, a cold hearted killer...like he used to be. Gaara ran his long fingers over the bandage Itachi had placed on his neck. He pulled his hand back, the tips of his fingers were lightly covered in blood. He rubbed the blood between his fingers watching it spread all around his pale hand.

"I heard you last night." Deidara was suddenly behind Gaara with cold breath hitting against his neck. 

"Wha-what?" Gaara eyes widened slightly.

"I even heard Itachi moan…but you totally overpowered his voice." Deidara whispered, his fingers grazed around Gaara's neck softly to his lips. He stroked them lightly, watching as they parted open.  
"I've never heard Itachi moan like that _before_. The sensual sound of his voice gets me  
aroused. Don't you agree...Gaara?" Deidara removed his hand and stepped back slowly and stared at him with a sly smirk.  
Gaara wasn't sure what Deidara was trying to get at. What did he mean by before? Was there someone else before him? Who was he? Gaara was starting to get frustrated. He fell directly into Deidara's trap...again. Gaara's body stiffened. His neck and leg started to hurt even more than before. _What is going on..? _  
Gaara coughed into his pale hand. Red hot drops of blood sprinkled his shaking hand. His eyelids felt heavy, his mind felt blank. He turned to Deidara. Deidara was laughing maniacally, as he watched Gaara fall down with a loud 'thump'.  
"Gaara!" Itachi ran out of the woods towards Gaara.  
"I-Itachi?..." Gaara fainted.  
_LaterWhere am I? Why is it so...warm?_ Questions suddenly filled Gaara's mind. Everything was still blank, but his other sense had returned. His body now felt nice and warm. The cuts on his neck and leg didn't hurt anymore. But none of that mattered to Gaara right now. All he wanted to know was were Itachi was. Gaara's eyes flew open,  
"Itachi!"  
"Well good morning sleepy head." A light voice replied. This voice, was defiantly not Itachi's. Gaara turned his head as saw a blue haired figure. He didn't recognize this girl, but from her coat, he could tell she was part of the Akatsuki.  
"Who are you? Where is Itachi?" Gaara questioned. He sat up from the soft bed he now lay in. His neck and arm was covered in bandages, along with his leg. A light colored red blanket laid on top of him, the source of his warmth. Gaara looked around the room, the room was very plan. The walls were white and the floor was made out of an expensive marble. Only one single white dresser laid at the far end of the room.  
"Hmpm! Well you must know, I'm Konan." The blue haired girl announced. She walked over to were Gaara lay from the other side of the room. She placed her hand down on Gaara's chest and gently pushed him down.  
"You should rest. It seems like Deidara was experimenting with Sasori's poisons again when he launched that trap on you." Gaara recalled the name Sasori. Naruto had spoken of him before, he was the member of the Akatsuki who killed Sakura. ((HAHA I CHANGED IT!))  
Konan looked at the door for a moment then shifted her attention back to Gaara.  
"Well it was nice meeting you, Gaara-kun. But, I shall be off now. It appears you have a visitor."  
Konan disappeared, only a small piece of paper left in her place. Gaara sat upright again, and looked over at the door. The door slowly cracked open,  
"...Gaara?" Gaara heard the worried voice of Itachi.  
"Itachi...!" Gaara muttered he tried to stand up but he was too weak. Itachi walked over to the bed. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, and tight dark blue jeans. Itachi looked at Gaara and closed his eyes, frustrated.  
"I...I'm sorry Gaara. I should have known better..." Itachi shook his head ashamed of himself and sat at the edge of the bed. Itachi's trembling hands balled up into fists.  
"I promise you...He will suffer...I will-"  
"Itachi ...stop." Gaara interjected. Itachi's fists loosened, he looked deeply into Gaara's sea foam green eyes. Gaara began to say something, but Itachi stopped him, pressing his warm smooth lips against his. Gaara's eyes widen, he stared confused. _This feeling...What is it? _Gaara felt strange. His heart was pounding, his whole body felt weak under this man's gentle touch. Gaara shut his eyes, as a small tear fell from his the dark outline of his eye.  
Itachi slowly crawled up the bed until he was over top of Gaara, his warm body hovering above the red haired kaze's small, fragile body. Itachi lightly brushed his right hand against Gaara's neck bandage, slowly moving down feeling the roughness of the white bandages. Itachi felt wholly responsible for the cause of his injuries. All he wanted to do was hold his , _long waited for_, lover in his arms. Never letting anyone separate them.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss, he looked at Gaara with a passionate look. Itachi tenderly moved his over grown red bangs away from his pale face so he could see Gaara better. Itachi lightly pecked Gaara on his the side of his forehead where the 'love' symbol graced.  
Gaara, was enjoying this feeling of...love. He adored it, all he wanted to be with Itachi forever. But why? At one point Itachi practically killed him, and didn't even try to save him. How did Itachi fall in love with him? Gaara really didn't know _why_, but at the moment, he doesn't care. Maybe it was just fate that brought Itachi to Gaara that night.  
Itachi had now rid of his clothing, and was gently hanging over Gaara's abdomen, licking around his navel. Gaara vigorously blushing, moaned lightly at the erotic feel of Itachi against his tender flesh. He had dug his fingers into the soft surface of the bed, trying his hardest to hold back his moans, knowing others must around since Konan was just here. Itachi rubbed the edges of the boxers Gaara was wearing, Konan had probably supplied them to him. He slowly pulled them off. Gaara flinched at the sudden feeling of cold air against his, rather sensitive area.  
Itachi grabbed the hardening organ and sensually began rubbing it. Gaara stiffened and accidentally let out a moan. Itachi started to roughen his touch against the long, hard cock. I few drops of pre-cum leaked out of the top of the head, Itachi arched his back down so his upper body became closer to Gaara's lower. He licked the cum off of his lover's member lustfully. Gaara bit down on his lip, trying so hard not to moan. His breathing was becoming heavier with the amazing feeling overcoming him. Itachi slowly wrapped his mouth around just the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around it, feeling it tense up. Itachi, wanting to hear his lover moan, lightly bit down on the head. Gaara immediately let out a moan at the exotic feeling of pain. He balled his hands into fists as pure, blissful pleasure shot down the entire length of his body. Itachi enclosed Gaara's entire cock inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, he let out a small hum of pleasure. Itachi doesn't moan very often, so when Gaara heard Itachi moan it sent an erotic shiver throughout his body.  
He let out a lustful moan arching his back down, the sensational feeling tingling through all his body. Itachi sucked down on his cock harder sucking in a thrusting rhythm, twirling his tongue around the head. Gaara's moans became louder and louder, Itachi no longer caring who heard them. Itachi could feel his cock also hardening, he grabbed his own and started rubbing his own thick shaft with his left hand. Itachi bit down again, harder than before.  
"I-Itachi!" Gaara gasped, his panting breath giving an exotic sound to his voice.  
Warm creamy fluid rushed into Itachi mouth. Itachi softly moaned again and licked up all the cum from around Gaara's cock.

A faint knocking sound came from the door.


End file.
